fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SE.RA.PH -Second Ballet-/@comment-33980797-20190226134143/@comment-28209103-20190227060117
@Free Willey : well assuming you know Sesshoin Kiara background somewhat I'll just list the things Kiara use as Dildo so far - Pain, you can't hurt her as she's major masochist - Dunno how many hundreds of her adorer in Bob timeline - Earth... in CCC - Demon Pillar.. and she gave birth to hundred of them in CCC whoops - Human essence as beast - Every single humanity as his grand plan in FGO. Then again Kiara is the most interesting villain Nasu ever wrote and probably of every villain I know so far. Her conception are similar to Buddha yet at the same time twisted logic of Buddhist philosophy. Wall of text ahead : Her mindset are often described to that of Buddha, single minded, unwavering, and free, totally on the now. However her everything is exactly like Mara the enemy of Buddha. She can be called enlightened since she waver no more, as the old zen said "stick and stones can break my bone but it can't hurt me", for Kiara rather than hurt her, she's probably going to enjoy getting anything you do to her. Which is why you can't win against her. You may shoot her, you may ignore her, you may love her, you may do anything to her and she'll still accept it all gladly.. which is why she's so damn scary. Imagine you getting chased by fucked up maniac who keep asking "More, more!" to anything you do to her. That itself already shiver down to my spine. However Kiara is no crazed Yandere, she's fully sane and she got the disposition of a saint. This means she have the ability to grant salvation to people, in her case salvation = granting you your wish by pleasure. She will be subservient if you're hungry for power, she will dominate you if you want to be dominated. she will love you if you want to be loved, she will punish you if you have guilt in your heart. The scary part is that she done all this not for you but for herself, her definition of Humanity is just she herself as such she did something because she enjoyed it not due to compassion. Once she got bored by you she'll switch to her next entertainment but people who got saved by her will long for her and live for her. If only one of this three part of her is absence Kiara won't be as fearful. If only she does not have the unwavering mind of buddha, or if she lack the character of a saint and savior that make people cling to her, and if only she's not incarnation of self serving lust then the villain named Kiara won't be that scary Without the unwavering mind of buddha she probably won't let loose her lust due to guilty consience or something. Without the disposition of a saint she won't be able to get what she want as efficient as she is now. Without her selfish, wicked belief and lustful side then she's just a genuine saint and savior that probably saved many people and loved by many